


Mer du Japon

by damnitsaerin



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Mutual Pining, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitsaerin/pseuds/damnitsaerin
Summary: Living a life as a merc V often needed to cut her emotions out of the equation. But sometimes things just grew far too heavy for even her to bare all by herself.With judgement day looming overhead, V needed reassurance from someone she felt she could count on.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Female V, Goro Takemura & V, Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 27
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

•

•

•

_J'en perds la raison_

_Dans la mer du Japon_   
  
**_I lost my mind_ **

**_In the Sea of Japan_ **


	2. Le Soleil est Près De Moi (The Sun is Close To Me)

You were often praised for having a strong personality and an iron will; an unwavering sense of strength. But due day drew near, closing in unbearably fast. Jackie had been the only person who had been able to comfort you when you were in the kind of state you were in right now. But he wasn't here anymore and you couldn't count on him any longer. You'd phoned his number a few times after his passing, spoken to him. It never did you any good.  
  
You'd tried to drown out your nerves as much as possible with a cold shower, but as soon as you turned those faucets off that wave of dread and despair washed over you once more. It wasn't often you'd feel this way but when you did it hit you in the chest like a car going a hundred miles per hour. In the situation you were in right now, in this deep, dark place within your head, everything seemed so much more heightened.   
  
You'd tried calling up your closest friends. River, Panam, Judy and even Kerry despite knowing beforehand that his solution to your problem would be, 'Just drink yourself into a stupor! That's what I always did and I'm perfectly fine'. You'd been right, of course. But that wasn't the alternative you'd been looking for.   
  
Judy had tried her best (bless her soul, she was such a kind heart) and Panam had other errands to run so she'd been far too busy to really sit and comfort you. And River? He just hadn't picked up. He hadn't been picking up his phone for a few days either. You'd thought of dropping by to check up on him, Joss and the kids but you just hadn't found the time in between gigs and such. You hoped what had happened between the two of you wasn't what caused this possible bitterness he might've been holding for you now. You didn't know and all you could do was wait and find out. That's if he ever got back to you.  
  
You'd wrestled with your thoughts to call up the only person left in your contacts you felt would have a few words of wisdom. Takemura, with his stupid inspirational quotes. As much as you hated it they still brought some sort of comfort whenever you read them. This had been a difficult choice. You didn't want to overstep your boundaries because even now, after everything, it still felt strange considering him a friend even though you'd both acknowledged the kinship you held between one another.   
  
You sat with your back against the wall in the alcove your bed was nestled into, phone in hand and your screen opened on your chat with the older man. You'd read through the vague conversations you'd had with him and sometimes the tight grip that held your heart in the pit of your stomach released somewhat. It brought a faint smile to your lips rereading everything.   
  
He was funny in a way and he was probably completely oblivious to that fact. You'd come to terms with the small schoolgirl, playground kind of crush you had on him too which you'd originally denied after Johnny so graciously pointed it out to you. You'd cursed him for it, he'd been right after all.   
  
Every second you sat there, staring holes into the keyboard of your holo, you felt more and more hesitant to message him. " _You're not going to get anywhere just sitting there and pining, y'know?_ " Johnny said, phasing in out of the corner of your eye. You could tell even without needing to look up he had that dumb expression of disappointment on his face. " _Are you really considerin' calling up that piece o' shit?_ "  
  
You weren't in any kind of mood to deal with Johnny. He was like an annoying sibling, barging in on you when you wanted it the least. " _I don't need your input on my every move, thanks,_ " you replied. Johnny shrugged, popping up on the edge of the mattress. " _You and I both know it's a bad idea,_ " he said.  
  
" _All the more reason to do it,_ " you warned, finally settling with meeting his glare. The two of you held it for a moment and Johnny quickly gave in. " _You're so fuckin' stubborn, you know that? But I guess you have me to blame for that. Or thank, whichever suits you._ "  
  
You agreed with him, looking back down at your screen. "I think I'm going to message him." Johnny disappeared, returning to his place inside your head. He sighed, " _just make sure to take some blockers before shit gets sexual._ "   
  
God, he was such a fucking nuisance.   
  
Your fingers worked methodically at the keyboard and you soon hit send. You sat there in anticipation telling yourself not to get your hopes up for Takemura to answer any time soon, but you were soon proven wrong.  
  
**_Are you busy? _**  
**_read, 9:37PM_**

  
_**No, I'm not. Why do you ask?**_  
_**9:39PM**_  
  
  
_**I just... need someone to talk to, I suppose.**_  
_**read, 9:39PM**_  
  
  
Why'd this been so nerve wracking to you? You kicked yourself for feeling nervous. This wasn't like it'd been the first time you'd messaged him. Maybe it was because this was the first time you'd messaged first?  
  
**_Is there anything I can do to help?_**  
**_9:39PM_**  
  
  
**_Mind giving me some of your inspirational words of wisdom? I could really do with some motivation right now._**  
**_read, 9:39PM_**  
  
**_Of course._**  
  
**_"Happiness is not something readymade. It comes from your own actions."_**  
**_– Dalai Lama_**  
**_9:39PM_**  
  
You blew out a chuckle through your nose, inhaling soon afterwards and exhaling out into a sigh. His quotes were working, somehow, but not in the way you knew he probably intended it to. You were feeling slightly better already.   
  
_**Thanks, Goro.**_  
_**read, 9:40PM**_  
  
_**I take it this helped?**_  
_**9:40PM**_  
  
_**In a way, I suppose.**_  
_**read, 9:40PM**_  
  
  
_**Is there anything more I can do to possibly help?**_  
_**9:41PM**_  
  
  
_**I'm not sure. Maybe some company would be appreciated? But if not, that's okay too.**_  
_**read, 9:42PM**_  
  
  
_**If it would make you feel better.**_  
_**9:42PM**_  
  
_**Where are you right now?**_  
_**9:42PM**_  
  
  
_**At my apartment. Dunno where else you'd expect me to be?**_  
_**read, 9:43PM**_  
  
  
_**It was a simple question, but I apologize. Could you send me your address please?**_  
_**9:43PM**_  
  
Was this actually happening? Were your eyes deceiving you? Was Takemura really going to come over to keep you company? "Oh my God," you whispered to yourself, biting the inside of your cheek.   
  
  
**_[LOCATION ATTACHMENT SENT]_**  
**_Megabuilding H10, Little China, Watson_**  
**_read, 9:43_**  
  
_**Here you go.**_  
**_read, 9:43_**  
  
  
" _Listen_ ," you heard Johnny say. You already knew what was coming. " _You're seriously givin' this 'Saka fuck your address? Christ, are you fuckin' crazy?_ " You wanted to block Johnny out as badly as possible, just to get him to shut up.   
  
You banged the back of your head softly against the wall. " _I don't need a lecture from you. I'm feeling shit enough as it is, Johnny. Please._ "  
  
There was a silence for a moment, but it didn't last long. " _Fine. But if Yorinobu himself busts into your apartment and puts twenty bullet holes into your brain I'm not the one to blame,_ " he scolded. You nodded, pursing your lips. " _Your unnecessary feedback has been duely noted. Thank you for your input," you replied calmly._  
  
You could _feel_ the scowl on his face.   
  
You checked your phone once more, reading Takemuras replies.   
  
**_I'll be there as soon as possible, V. Fifteen minutes, at the most._**  
**_9:45PM_**  
  
**_Would you like me to get you some food on my way to you?_**  
**_9:45PM_**  
  
  
**_That would be really nice. What did you have in mind?_**  
**_read, 9:48PM_**  
  
**_I'm busy driving. I will pick something up on the way. A surprise. Is that okay?_**  
**_9:49PM_**  
  
  
_**Sounds good. I'll see you soon.**_  
**_read, 9:49PM_**  
  
**_^__^_**  
**_9:50PM_**  
  
  
That had been an unusually wholesome interaction with Takemura. This was a side you'd never really expected to see from him. It was a wonder to you how he actually agreed to come over, but maybe he was a lot less stoic than you'd assumed before.   
  
You wanted to get ready, look somewhat presentable, but as soon as you scooted out of bed your head began to spin uncontrollably. "Agh, shit..."   
  
It was moments like this that really put your condition into perspective. These migraines you'd been experiencing had been giving you a hard time with decent sleep, which in turn made them even worse. So, you settled with just changing into some comfy black leggings and keeping your tank top on.  
  
You managed to drag yourself over to the couch and lay down, turning on the TV and mindlessly surfing through the channels. Nothing interesting, as usual, but you could switch your brain off for a little while so there was that. It was an ironic situation you were in. Every minute you grew closer to death and here you were, clicking through channels knowing damn well you had limited time.   
  
Of course it made you emotional to think about, but after sobbing your heart out earlier on you thought that maybe you'd got all that pent up energy out. You just needed moral support now.   
  
Fifteen minutes eventually passed and, not a minute under or over, there was a loud knock on the door to your apartment. " _Prepare for the worst, V,_ " Johnny whispered. "Shut the fuck up," you growled, outloud this time.   
  
Another knock on the door. "V? It's me."   
  
Shuffling over to the front door, you furrowed your brows and rubbed some sleep out of your eye. "Just... hang on," you called back. The door slid open, Takemura standing on the threshold to your apartment. "How are you feeling, V?" He asked immediately, with a genuine look of concern sweeping across him.   
  
You blinked weakly. "You look...." he paused, frowning. "Like shit?" You completed his sentence, a grin pulling at the one side of you mouth. "I know. Thanks. Come on in."  
  
He bowed his head and did just that, looking around your apartment. It definitely wasn't the cleanest right now, which did make you feel slightly self conscious. Takemura was always so prim and proper and here you were, living in your own filth. Granted, you hadn't had much time to clean with working and all but maybe once the dust settled you'd have the chance to actually get it done.   
  
"I _was_ going to say unwell, but I suppose that works just as well." Was that a tease? An actual joke? If it was, it earned him a barely audible amused exhale through your nostrils.   
  
You pointed to the food that he cradled in his arms. "What'd you get?" You asked him quizzically, closing the door and following behind him. Takemura found a place to set the food down, pulling the contents out from the brown paper packet. "I found this restaurant in Japantown a little while ago. A, as your expression goes, hidden gem of sorts," he told you, laying the food out on the counter. "I am familiar with the necessity of comfort foods. Ever since I found it I have been stopping there quite often. It has helped me a lot with the homesickness I have been feeling as of late."  
  
You stood over the packaged food, the smell of warm, pleasantly aromatic Japanese street food filling your senses. You could feel yourself salivating, unsure of which dish to choose first. Takemura pointed idly to one of the dishes, "this one is takoyaki," then he pointed to another, "and this one is yakisoba."  
  
There were three more dishes, each one looked just as good as the last. "This is gyoza. Very popular. Very, _very_ popular. Dango here and the last one, which I think you will know well even as a westerner, is mochi." It was really something to see all this set out in front of you. Who knew Takemura could be as sweet as this, bringing you all this food. It really had pulled at your heart strings. You didn't know where to begin.  
  
"Goro, I'm–" you tried to thank him, but he held his hand up in protest. "Please, V. Don't thank me. This is what friends do." You shut your mouth, heart fluttering. Everything about this made you feel the total opposite of what you'd felt earlier in the day. Hopeless no more. Or at least until tomorrow.   
  
The two of you carried all of the food over to the couch, placing it on the now cleared coffee table in front of you both. You brought two small plates along with you, handing him one and keeping the other. He did the same with you and the disposable wooden chopsticks that came with the take away.   
  
"I dunno know what t' start with," you said, eyes darting in each direction across the table. Takemura hummed low in his throat, stuck in thought. "I would suggest the takoyaki first."   
  
You abided by his suggestion, leaning over and putting some of the takoyaki onto your plate. You hoped it'd taste as good as it looked and smelled. You eagerly stuffed one of the pieces into your mouth, savoring the bursts of flavor that swept and danced across your tastebuds. "Holy shit," you said through a full mouth of food. "This is really good."  
  
Takemura nodded in eager agreement, smiling towards you with an equally as satisfied look on his face and a mouth stuffed to the brim.   
  
Everything about this moment felt so ethereal, like some kind of fever dream but in a good kind of way. _Did that make sense_ , you asked yourself. The soft music from the newly released Old but Gold channel on the radio playing in the background made everything about this moment feel ten times more picturesque.  
  
"Look, I know you told me not t' thank you. But jus' hear me out." Takemura raised an eyebrow towards you, his plate just underneath his chin, still shovelling food into his mouth. "But, this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a _very_ long time," you told him, your hands in your lap. You were never terribly good at things like this, but you felt the need to thank him. Like, genuinely thank him.   
  
"As well as that... I also need to thank you for saving my life," you said, barely above a whisper. You just felt like you needed to say something, at least once. "I know you're probably gonna say somthing along the lines of you were just doing your duty... but still."   
  
You watched yourself twiddle your thumbs, pulling loose skin off your lips between your teeth. Again, you looked at him and found he held kind eyes on you. "I know now that if I was do be put in a position where my life would need saving you would do the same. In the short time we have been working together I have found myself growing more and more fond of you," he said. Your eyes roamed across his features, taking in every little bit of detail. From the grey hairs of his beard, to the faint scars across his skin, the aged lines across his forehead and the mixture of the menacingly bright red and glinting silver of the Arasaka cyberware around his neck.   
  
But you began to feel a plucking at your brain. It was Johnny, trying his best to make you as uncomfortable in your own skin as possible. " _Quit it, asshole._ " He was pacing in your mind, like a caged animal. " _Take the blockers. I can already tell where this is going,_ " he demanded.   
  
" _Way ahead of you._ " You excused yourself for a moment, walking to the bathroom cupboard and grabbing the blockers. " _Can't believe this shit,_ " he growled. With one knock back of the pills you'd finally silenced him. You could've sworn he tried to act as your conscience, but if he was he was terrible at it.   
  
You joined Goro back on the couch, cross-legged and weary. You could feel your strength beginning to fail you once more, the edge of your vision growing fuzzy. Goro reacted accordingly regardless of how much you'd tried to hide your state of health. "I can tell you're tired," he stated, leaning over and gently touching your elbow.   
  
You waved him off nonchalantly, shaking your head. "I'm fine, really. Don't worry." He raised his brows in worry, sitting back into his seat. "V, you're bleeding."  
  
You breathed in sharply through clenched teeth, staring down at your shirt which was covered in blood from the nose bleed that must've just begun. It was a lot of blood and the sight of it made your stomach somersault. "Fuck..." you sighed under your breath, getting back up onto your feet and staggered over to the bathroom cupboard once more. Before you could get even half way there you collapsed to your knees, holding yourself up with both arms.   
  
You felt a tender touch to your back, noticing Goro beside you. "Come, let me help you," he offered, his hands immediately finding underneath your armpits and slowly pulling you up. You rested your body weight against him, allowing him to guide you into the bathroom and towards the toilet. "Where could I find a cloth?"   
  
You jabbed your head in the direction of the sink. "Underneath," you told him, a trill of shivers beginning to run themselves up and down each and every individual hair follicle on your body. "Why's it so cold? I don't... remember... I don't remember it being this cold before."  
  
Confusion consumed you and you stared at Takemura as he jumbled through the cupboard to find a cloth. "You're growing delirious, V. You need to rest," he declared. There was a hint of kindliness in his tone, even more so than earlier. It wasn't hard to tell he was distressed by your state and for that you were eternally grateful, but you weren't used to seeing him this kind-hearted.  
  
In spite of everything before Takemura arrived, all the emotional turmoil you put yourself through mentally as you lay in bed crying, you felt a large thump begin to grow in your throat. A choked sob broke free from the deepest confines of your chest and you keeled over and began to whine outloud. Death was inches away from you, holding his hand outwards for you to take. You wanted nothing more than to oblige happily and slip away into an eternal slumber where you needed to put in little to no effort to keep yourself going.  
  
Takemura stood back, watching you with sad eyes. You must've looked completely pathetic to him in that moment. You wanted to fall in on yourself, chew at your toes and up to your head and just disappear into thin air. You wanted to be anywhere but here. "I'm so tired of all this, 'm so fuckin' exhausted."   
  
Takemura lowered himself to the height you sat at, crouching in front of you. His right hand found your calf, softly wrapping his fingers around your leg. "Breathe. Just breathe. You will be okay," he murmured to you, rubbing a gentle circle against the leggings you wore.   
  
"Promise me, Goro. Promise me I'm going to be okay. Please, please promise me," you begged as you wrapped your arms around his shoulder in an attempt to comfort yourself. You needed some kind of reassuring intimacy. Takemura hesitantly accepted the embrace and hugged you back and you melted into his arms as a whimpering, spasming mess.  
  
You'd buried your face into his shoulder, heaving out loud wails. He hushed you, rubbing his hand up and down your back soothingly. "Come, let me clean your face," he said, seemingly reluctantly pulling out of your grip. You sniffled and repressed your cries. With his one hand on your cheek and the other holding the wet cloth, he slowly began to swab at the blood below your nose and on your chin. A stray tear fled the confines of your drowsy eyes and Takemura quickly caught it and wiped it away from off your cheek.   
  
You relished in his touch, leaning into his cupped hand against your face. You knew now probably hadn't been the best time for something like this, but the feeling of his calloused hand against your face felt so good and you found solace in his touch.   
  
You reached your own hand up and placed it over his, searching his eyes thoroughly before attempting what you wanted to do next. But it seemed Takemura had the same idea that had been swirling around in your mind the last minute and a half. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, his face inching closer and closer to yours enough for you to feel his breath agaisnt your face.   
  
No words were necessary in that moments and before you knew it, his lips were on yours. It was brief but filled with all kinds of feelings. He smelled of sandalwood and bergamot and it itched delightfully at your nose. You didn't want the kiss to end, holding him in for a little longer before pulling away and allowing your gaze to fall to the floor. It was quiet between the two of you, mingling heavy in the air and accompanied with a bittersweet awkwardness one has after their first kiss with someone. It was an alien feeling to you, foreign in a way.   
  
Takemura was at least fifteen years older than you. His age was more than clear, but it didn't seem to phase you in the slightest. You were just worried that it did phase _him_ , however. He frowned, moving back and standing to his feet. "I must apologize. I got too far ahead of myself. I did not mean to take advantage of you like that." The panic in his voice was evident, that much you could tell, but you were left breathless; like all the wind had been knocked out of you.   
  
You wanted to say something, to protest against the probable anxiety that fluttered through his mind but you stammered for words. He moved to wash the bloodied cloth in the basin and your eyes roamed across his body. He wore that simple, white button up shirt you recognized as the one he wore to Tom's Diner, sleeves rolled up and everything. You carefully pulled yourself up, steadying your head before walking over to him and pressing a firm hand against his waist, slipping it over to his stomach and following suit with the other arm.   
You felt him tense under the touch, but as soon as you tightened your clasp around his torso and rested your body and cheek against his back he immediately relaxed into the hold. You were overwhelmed with a sense of ease, even more so when he turned around and enveloped you in an even tighter hug, resting his chin atop your head. No words were needed in the moment, both of you already knew what you wanted from each other. You bent back and he looked down at you, an emotion behind his eyes which you could only pinpoint as admiration. You knew you felt the same.  
  
Another kiss, this time more ardent and needy. You held onto the back of his shirt, returning an even amount of frantic longing and channeling it through into the kiss. You pulled away abruptly, wrestling yourself out of his grip and held your hand out to him. He eyed you hungrily and your heart skipped a beat in the moment.   
  
"Come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope this is up to scratch. If this gets enough hits maybe I'll TRY to turn it into something more. I'm not very good at keeping committed to finishing fics which I think is pretty easy to see based off of stuff I've started writing for other things and just... never fuckin' finishing them. But I've already got the final chapter written, so that'll come out later once I finish making more edits to it and maybe making it longer. Thanks for reading! xxx


	3. Le Voyage dans la Lune (A Trip to the Moon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

You led Takemura to the bed, looking back at him over your shoulder with a smile tugging at the sides of your mouth. He mirrored your expression, squeezing your hand. You came to a stop beside your bed, standing in front of him celebrating his close company.  
  
Your hands had found his chest, rubbing upwards over his shoulders and back down towards his stomach. Takemura rested his forehead against yours, eyelids shut. He held a tight grip on your hips, fingers brushing the skin of your waist underneath your tank top as he explored further up your body. You fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, popping them open one by one. You wanted to take this slow and it seemed Takemura had sensed that too.  
  
You collided your lips together, tongues leisurely exploring each others mouths. His beard scraped along your face, tickling you. It was a nice feeling, something you found exciting. It was a feeling you'd never really felt before too. You raised your hand to cup his jaw, feeling the sleekness of the cyberware on your fingers before returning them back to his shirt. Finally you popped the last button and you shucked the shirt off of him, throwing it to the side without so much as tearing your face away from him.  
  
Takemura was still taking his slow, sweet time with you. Now he had a hold on your shoulder blades, pulling you as close as he possibly could against his chest. Your hands had roved across his stomach and you could _really_ feel the abs you'd wondered so much about. You lifted your arms in cue for him to pull your top off and he did just that. The tank top went flying in the opposite direction you'd thrown his shirt and you watched as it did.  
  
Two fingers pushed your head to face him again and all you could do was gawk at the sight of the man who'd stood in front of you. His eyes were beautiful, even if they'd been optics. They were like an ocean: deep, dark, mysterious and neverending. It had been said that the eyes were the window to the soul, and that was really no joke. You placed both your hands on both of his cheeks, eyes darting this way and that as you scanned his own.  
  
[You'd lost your mind in the sea of Japan. ](https://youtu.be/gtuq08vKJ0M)  
  
He held both of your breasts in either hand just underneath, a thumb brushing past your hardened nipple. Takemura swept you off your feet soon after, throwing you back onto your mattress which gave way with a squeak. His fingers curled into the hem of your leggings, pulling them down your legs to reveal your bare body to him. You heard him cuss under his breath in Japanese, but you couldn't make out what it was. He soon began to pepper light kisses from just above your groin, up your stomach to between your boobs.  
  
He'd palmed your right breast and his lips barely ghosted over your skin. You wanted to call out to him, to say his name, but your voice caught in your lungs before you could say anything. Takemura pinched your nipple and pulled at it. A shuddered gasp let loose from you and you watched as he drew his mouth closer to your other nipple. You ran your fingers over his hair, finding the elastic that bound his bun in place and allowed his hair to fall loose over his shoulders.  
  
You tugged at the strands, mouth curved into an 'O' shape as he eventually lapped at the most sensitive spot on your breast. He gripped your nipple between his teeth, tongue tip rolling teasingly over the nub ever-so-slightly. He pulled off and turned his attention to the next, allowing you to play with his hair as he did so. Eventually he returned to your lips, placing gentle kisses against them. For such a big, intimidating man like Takemura he sure did know how to be overly tender.  
  
You were practically engulfed in each other. If you could have you were sure you'd both have melted and phased into one another's skin. It would have been a far more pleasant experience than what you'd been going through with Johnny in your head.  
  
Takemura soon began to undo his belt, slipping it out of its loops and curling it over into a loop of its own. He flipped you over onto your stomach, taking in the sight that was the curve of your ass. He ran a hand over one of your cheeks, squeezing harshly before replacing his hand with the belt and gently dragging it across your exposed skin. But before he did anything rash he leaned over to whisper into your ear: "you are alright with this?"  
  
The feeling of his hot breath against your ear sent immediate goosebumps all across your body. You'd basically forgotten every little horrible thing that had happened in the last day. All you managed was a simple 'yes' and that was good enough for him. Takemura held back no restraints, landing a solid slap against your ass. You craned your head back, crying out loudly and soon letting your forehead rest on the mattress and white-knuckling the sheets. Another hit, your same reaction, and another after that, followed by more slaps which grew harder by tenfolds each time.  
  
He soothed a hand over the redness of your ass, massaging and kneading the pain away. "Beautiful," he said, once again in Japanese, this time your translator actually managing to pick up the translation. You rested your head on your arms, Takemura feeling up your body as you lay there. Suddenly you were manhandled to lay on your back again with your legs being spread and two hands on either of your thighs grasping onto you, fingers burrowed into your soft flesh.  
  
He licked over your clit before finally burying his face between your legs, tongue feeling around your slicked up womanhood. You sat up and leaned on one elbow while your free hand once again found his hair. You pulled it back into a ponytail, holding it out of his face and watching him as he lapped a flat stripe from your entrance and upwards. The sight of his face between your thighs caused a heat to pool up in your gut, butterflies fluttering about and tickling your insides. At last you managed to push out a word. Just one word.  
  
"Goro..."  
  
You mewled his name, catching his immediate attention. You could feel the yearning he felt for you, but you didn't want to push him faster than he was comfortable with. You wanted him to choose his own pace and if that meant getting to the main course in an hours time then so be it.  
  
He held eye contact, pelting his tongue in and out of you and licking every possible inch of you clean of slick. Once he pulled away there was a long strand of saliva still connecting his lips to your core but was immediately removed once he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He shuffled around to get his shoes off, pulling his pants down directly afterwards. His underwear was tented, as you'd expected... but you hadn't expected _that_ much of a tent.  
  
You did the honors of pulling his length from out behind the material, a blush rising to your cheeks as soon as you caught sight of his real size. You held his shaft firmly with one hand, kittenlicking and swirling your tongue over his tip. This got a reaction out of him almost as soon as you began. You tried your hardest to keep your composure and match the seriousness he'd held while eating you out.  
  
You spat a wad of spit into the palm of your hand and began to work him slowly, coating him enough so that you had an easier time jerking him. Slowly but surely you tugged on him, watching his face contort into an array of expressions. He craned his neck backwards, scrunching his eyes and furrowing his brows under every move. Your lips wrapped around him, mouth descending further down. Much as like what you'd done with him earlier, Takemura filtered his digits through your hair and held on tightly as you bobbed your head back and forth over him.  
  
He watched with hooded lids, mouth agape at the sight of you. You could taste the distinct taste of saltiness from precum already beginning to slip through. You pulled off of him with a loud pop and looked up at him for approval. He nodded curtly, signaling for you to finally lay back and properly relax.  
  
You did as you were told, laying back on the bed once more as followed by Takemura. He loomed over you, hand on either side of your head. You wrapped your legs around his hips and felt him teasingly rub himself against your slit. You whined to him, stating your disapproval at his actions. "Don't tease," you breathed. He nuzzled his face against yours, nipping at the skin just underneath your left ear.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, voice far more gruff than usual. You liked it. _A lot_. "Tell me."  
  
You kissed him, arms thrown lazily over his shoulders and draped over his neck. "I want you inside me. I _need_ you to _fuck_ me."  
  
He more than happily obliged and at long last, after so much anticipation, Takemura finally lined himself up and eased himself into you. He started slow, allowing you time for your walls to adjust to him. It felt so good being filled up this way, as filthy as it sounded. He rocked his hips, watching you as he did so. You couldn't help but keep eye contact. It felt like if you looked away from him you'd wake up from this dream you were having. He was really something to look at: all muscles, olive skin, scars littered across his body rivaling even your own. Not to mention those infamous beautiful eyes of his that you just couldn't help but stare into.  
  
A shot of pleasure rocketed across you when Takemura suddenly hit something _incredible_ inside of you. He paused after noticing the buck of your hips and that moan rolling off your tongue, now trying to make a concerted effort to press against that sweet spot he'd just found. You keened out, arching your back as soon as he found it again. "Fu–fuck!" You bit firmly down on his shoulder, feeling a slight scrape of metal against one of your teeth. Takemura cradled you lovingly, soon turning the tables and flipping himself onto his back and taking you with him. You lay on top of him, straddling his waist while his pumps started to grow more rapid.  
  
You tried to match his thrusts, bouncing up and down on his rod in succession with each one. You threw your head back and sat up right, your hands resting on his chest to help prop yourself up. You ran a hand over your hair which had grown sticky with sweat, brushing as many stray strands out of your face as possible. You did the same with Takemura, placing locks of hair caught to his forehead or cheeks behind his ears and back into their rightful place.  
  
As you did so he leered up at you, chuckling at the affectionate gesture. He leaned right into the touch, placing a kiss to the palm of your hand. You soon returned it to its original spot on his chest and continued working on timing yourself properly with each upward jerk of his own hips. "V..."  
  
"Valerie," you purred. He stalled for a second, registering it in his mind before it finally clicking into place. Takemura held onto you tightly and lay still, now allowing you to do the work. You didn't mind, not one bit. You grinded against him, biting back another moan as you felt yourself growing closer and closer to a high that was within reach. He corrected his earlier mistake, looking you dead in the eye and sighing out your name through parted lips.  
  
"Valerie..."  
  
The sound of your name, your _real_ name, rolling off of his tongue was like music to your ears. Every muscle in your body, every organ, every blood cell, every inch of you belonged to him in this moment. You wanted him to know that and in a way you knew he already did just with that one small, simple gesture.  
  
Takemura sat up, wrapping his arms around your torso and sitting on the edge of the bed with your body flush against his. You were so close, your release boiling at your edges. With a few more well placed thrusts Takemura finally managed to give you the best orgasm you'd had in a very long time. River had nothing on Goro. He grew close too, riding out your high and following suit with his own. The two of you moaned, meshing together in a tangle of lust and heat. You were thankful for your contraception in moments like this.  
  
He collapsed backwards and took you with him, your head resting on his rising chest and his grip never loosening. You lay there in a pleasant silence, not like the awkward one from earlier after he'd kissed you for the first time. You could feel the raw emotions raging inside the two of you. He stroked his hand down the back of your neck, tangling his fingers into your hair once more and massaging your scalp. "Thank you, Goro. For... everything," you whispered.  
  
His diaphragm surged from a laugh and he tried his best to kiss the top of your head. "You should be aware I care about you. Please don't forget that." The sincerity behind his words caught you somewhat off guard, but you relished in the moment. All negative thoughts about earlier in the day had dissolved into nothing. It was as if everything was right in the world.  
  
"I care about you too, Goro."  
  
You fell off of him and back onto the bed, watching him catch his breath for a moment before turning to face you. You beamed at him, a swell of sweet feelings bubbling up to the surface and falling overboard. You snaked a knuckle over his cheeks, one finger tracing the sharp curve of the metal of his jaw. It was like a razor in certain places, almost being able to draw blood. Takemura seemed to grow rigid under the drag of your finger over the metal.  
  
You wondered if he could feel anything over the cyberware rather than it just be a numb Arasaka collar constricting his neck. He seemed to notice the wheel turning in your brain and beared his throat to you. You took the opportunity to lay your lips against a part of the red plastic, just in the place where his adams apple would have been. Takemura rubbed up the side of your body and caused you to faulter underneath the stroke.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, touching his nose to yours. You pecked at his lips, answering between each kiss; "I'm better now... with you... here beside me." His nails racked down your back as you spoke.  
  
You never wanted this to end. You wanted to forget everything. About Johnny, about the relic, about Arasaka, the parade. You wanted to pack up and run away with Takemura, out into the Badlands and over the boarder. He'd mentioned his interest in the possible idea of becoming a nomad, having vaguely spoken about it and you offering for him to join you once the dust finally settled and him ultimately rejecting the offer. You felt that maybe now be might just reconsider.  
  
Takemura made you feel things. Many things. But deep down in your heart you knew this wouldn't last whichever path you took, in more ways than you cared to admit to yourself. Already his embrace began to grow weaker and he soon pulled himself away from you and stood up, retrieving both of your clothes from off the floor. You watched restfully as he did so. "Are you staying?" You asked through a yawn. Goro cast a smile in your direction and shrugged; "if that is what you want then yes, I will be staying."  
  
You could feel sleep beginning to overtake you and you sluggishly checked the time. One in the morning. It hadn't felt so late and yet now this made you far more tired than you'd originally been beforehand. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to stay." You closed your eyes and fitted yourself under your blankets, stretching your legs out comfortably. Goro slipped his underwear back on, folding the remainder of the clothes and placing them on the couch.  
  
He joined you in bed again, kissing your temple and taking his place beside you. He sprawled his arm comfortably over you and snuggled in closer to your body. You found yourself being the most secure you had felt in ages with this mans strong arm over your stomach. Goro seemed like the sort of man you could find yourself easily falling in love with and you wouldn't be surprised if you already had.  
  
You knew that it would never turn out in your favor but the heart wants what it wants and it _really_ wanted him.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That it, folks! That's the fic! I hope it was worth your time because I really enjoyed writing it. I finally enjoyed writing something for the first time in five years! I might leave open the chapters, just in case I get inspiration to add another chapter but don't hold your breaths! Anywho, thank you for reading. Stay safe. Love you xx


End file.
